Apoptosis or programmed cell death occurs in many tissues of our bodies throughout[unreadable] life. The quick and efficient clearance of apoptotic cells is the final step, and perhaps the[unreadable] ultimate objective, of the apoptotic program. Engulfment also plays a key role during embryonic[unreadable] development, normal tissue homeostasis and neuronal development. Accumulating evidence[unreadable] suggests that failure to clear apoptotic cells promptly has serious consequences for[unreadable] inflammation and autoimmune conditions such as systemic lupus erythematosis (SLE), as well[unreadable] as atherosclerosis and cancer predisposition.[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests support for the biennial Gordon Research Conference on[unreadable] "Apoptotic cell recognition and clearance", to be held June 17-22, 2007 at Bates College,[unreadable] Maine. This is the third meeting in this series, and the previous two were held in 2003 and 2005.[unreadable] The conference will attract both basic and clinical scientists investigating mechanisms regulating[unreadable] recognition and engulfment of apoptotic cells, with immediate and significant basic[unreadable] immunological and clinical implications.[unreadable] [unreadable] Since this is the only regular meeting in the engulfment field, the goals of the meeting[unreadable] are: (i) Presentation of current progress on the core subjects of the field such as recognition[unreadable] molecules, signaling pathways and engulfment machinery; (ii) Exploration of exciting new topics[unreadable] that have emerged as this young field develops rapidly; (iii) Bringing together those studying[unreadable] core molecular questions with those studying apoptotic cell engulfment in physiological and[unreadable] clinical areas such as immune tolerance, inflammation, tumor immunology, and autoimmunity;[unreadable] and (iv) Providing a forum for free discussions of opinions and unpublished data, as well as[unreadable] networking opportunity for furthering of collaborations for investigators new to the field.[unreadable] [unreadable] The topics to be covered will include: Receptors and ligands regulating apoptotic cell[unreadable] recognition; Phagocyte engulfment mechanisms; Responses of phagocytes during and after[unreadable] engulfment; Identification of new receptors and molecules in model organisms such as[unreadable] C. elegans and Drosophila, and in mammals; Autoimmunity; Axonal pruning or clearing of[unreadable] damaged axons by microglial cells; and the relevance of engulfment to cancer predisposition.[unreadable] This meeting is unique and the subject matter is not generally represented in the major[unreadable] meetings on Apoptosis or Phagocytosis. The meeting is purposely held in alternative years with[unreadable] the Apoptosis meeting to encourage participation by all of those with an interest in cell death.